


night goes slow

by deelinquent



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelinquent/pseuds/deelinquent
Summary: "When I look at you, I feel like dying."A NaMo drabble collection.





	night goes slow

Palpitations

 

“When I look at you, I feel like dying.”

 

The strange look Nayeon gives her tells Momo she probably hadn’t said that right and she wonders where she was the day they had lessons on Korean declarations of love.

 

Probably asleep in the back.

 

Nayeon toys with the ends of her hair. “If that's your way of telling me I look awful…” 

 

Momo lets out a huff and reaches over to take Nayeon’s hand in hers. She should know by now that the chances of Momo ever thinking she looked anything other than beautiful were like, less than negative infinity. She threads their fingers together and brings their hands to her chest, where her heart is skipping beats and jumping rope and doing all sorts of things that a heart shouldn’t be doing. It’s an all too common occurrence around Nayeon.

 

“That,” she says, watching the way Nayeon’s lips part in surprise. “You make my heart do that. Every time I see you.”

 

Nayeon’s cheeks gradually grow red and Momo feels the corners of her lips curl up. It's a sight that never gets old.

  
“Palpitate,” Nayeon says and the smile she gives Momo really does make her feel like dying, her heart is about to burst. “That’s the word you’re looking for.”

  
“Palpitate,” Momo repeats, the word feeling strange on her tongue. It sounds too scientific and not enough. She’s sure there must be a better word for this feeling but for now, with her limited Korean, it’ll have to do. 


End file.
